The objective of this study is to use the laboratory mouse as a cytogenetic tool in four areas of mammalian cytogenetics: 1. the extent of linkage homology among mammals; 2. the mode of inheritance of chromosomal abnormalities; 3. the mechanism of X-inactivation; and 4. the relationship of gene dosage and gene product.